


Pero Tovar *NSFW Alphabet*

by Lorelai



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Catholic Guilt, Come Eating, Come Shot, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Headcanon, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, NSFW Alphabet, NSFW Thots, Other, Possessive Behavior, Religion, Rough Sex, Roughness, The briefest mention of period-typical sexism and homophobia, We're discussing pubes and anatomy too, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai/pseuds/Lorelai
Summary: Self-explanatory! I just wanted to sort out the way this böi fucks.  :)
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You
Kudos: 8





	Pero Tovar *NSFW Alphabet*

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like canon!Tovar and modern!Tovar would have different opinions for some of these items, and I’ve indicated so each time. After all, sex and kinks (and how much we know or explore them) is somehow dictated by circumstance and society. Sometimes, though, they have the same preferences, so you might spot both time periods blurring. Pero Tovar IS a medieval, possibly Catholic, Iberian man, so I had that in mind while writing this. Quick disclaimer that I’m no historian, and there are some historical inaccuracies for the sake of fantasy. I also tried to write in the most gender neutral way possible, mentioning gender only in the “Risk” section because I thought it unavoidable, but let me know if there were any slip-ups! Also let me know what you think, and if there’s anything I could rewrite or improve on! Enjoy ❤

**A – Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Depends on the day. If he’s just returned from a long trip, or an exceptionally long work day, he’ll rail you with abandon, quick and rough, until it has both of you shaking and leaning weakly against whatever surface you chose today. Never mind about cleaning up, he’ll drag you into bed placing wet kisses on your face and neck, and _will_ fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow — arms clutching you close, mouth still resting on your skin. This man is out like a light, crashing into the sleep of the righteous. If he has the energy to treat you how he thinks you deserve best, however, he’ll begin aftercare by running his fingers through your hair, staring deep into your eyes. He won’t speak much in that moment, but he’ll stare you down in search of any signs of unuttered requests and will go get ANYTHING you need or want. He’ll clean you up with a cloth if you need it, he’ll rub your hands and feet if they’re tingly; hell, he’ll even throw on some clothes and step out to get you any food you crave and don’t have in the house at the time. As contradictory or sacrilegious as it sounds, sex for Tovar can be a nearly religious experience, and he’ll do all these things in silence, eyes shining in awe of you, as opposed to his usual snarky, bantering self. If you two are settling down to sleep, he’ll lie beside you and just watch. He’ll whisper sweet nothings to you, hold you close if fancy hits. But he’ll force himself to keep awake, watching you lovingly, wondering what on earth he’s ever done to deserve an angel like you in his wretched life, and you’ll be none the wiser. I also like to think historical!Tovar would _always_ cover you up before you fall asleep, for modesty’s sake. No matter if you’re already married.

 **B - Body part** (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

In a partner, it’s the neck and legs for him. The curve of your neck where he can bury his nose or lick and nip until your breathing gets heavier. The slight tension of a tendon when you turn your head; he gets wild just thinking about catching that taut skin between his teeth. Legs that stay hidden under layers of trousers, or skirts, or leggings, stockings, until he slides the garments down and whole expanses of skin lay bare for him to explore. He likes finding out the spots that are the most sensitive and he can tease the best. Rubbing gentle circles on your ankles, or scratching lightly behind the crease of your knees, or maybe biting down hard on the spot your thighs connect with you pelvis? Tovar’s there. He’s done it and he’ll do it again.

As for his own body, he’s not one to actually stop and think about what he can appreciate. Then, or now, he’s the kind of man who’s too gruff and perhaps too repressed to care much for his personal appearance. He keeps good hygiene (as well as his job allows it anyway), but that’s it, and he doesn’t tarry long in front of the mirror. For that reason, if anyone asks him what part of himself he likes best, it’ll have to be something he looks down at and can see immediately. Then he’ll say it’s his hands, for what they can do — they can yield, carve, mould, rip apart or glue together and, most importantly, they can hold your neck and your shoulders while he fucks you from behind, or they can vanish into your body as he fingers you till you orgasm again and again. Secretly, his gaze will go up a bit to his forearms and a thought of how nice his roped muscles look under his tan, scarred skin will fleet through his mind. He’s learning, with you, to look at himself differently, and maybe one day he’ll be able to appreciate his body openly and without shame. It definitely helps when you trace or kiss over his many scars, especially the one on his eye.

 **C – Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Cums a regular amount, and it is pearly white and more of a thick consistency. But we all know Tovar is one nasty boy. He won’t shy away from cum, from the sticky and rapidly cooling feeling of it sliding down your skin as he presses your bodies together and can feel just as much of it as you. He won’t rush to clean any of that up, unless you ask for it, and doesn’t mind waking up to a splotch of white flakiness clinging to his skin. He doesn’t really see it as dirty, or wrong, and after all, that’s what baths and showers are for. It’s just like ridding yourself of mud, or blood, or anything that could cling to you on your way around a farm. Hopefully you share his nonchalance on the subject, because cum-eating is a big turn on of his. He’ll go feral at the thought of cumming down your mouth, and immediately pulling you in for a deep kiss, or maybe shooting his spunk all over your face, or your shoulders, or your back, and licking it up. If _you_ swallow his cum, though? And if it _does_ something for you? That alone might make him hot at the back of his neck and he will try and initiate a second round. And don’t worry: he’ll eat your cum too, gladly.

 **D - Dirty secret** (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

historical!Tovar: Once, right before he leaves for a short campaign, you two fight and part in anger, not really speaking to one another and definitely not fucking goodbye. His rage boils for two or three days, and while on the road, he makes up his mind to go to a brothel and partake, as he did often before he met you, in a twisted and childish wish to get back at you. While he’s undressing the whore, however, he can’t stop picturing you, and before he can really do anything guilt is already gnawing at his heart. He lets go of her, pays for her time, but asks to be left alone in the room. She looks really happy to be gone, which only aggravates him more; the whole thing ends in an angry wank and a shameful stroll back to where the mercenaries had set up camp. He’ll never tell you what he nearly did — he’s too ashamed —, but when he comes back to you he seems different. You scowl at him, tears in your eyes, and apologise for having been a cow. You don’t even remember the stupid reason for the fight anymore. You love him too much to part on bad terms and risk never seeing him again. He looks directly at you at first, hurt painted on his face, but then he averts his eyes and kneels in front of you, pulling you to a crushing embrace by the back of your thighs. As he furrows his face onto your stomach, you feel him shaking lightly, and to your infinite surprise that is the first and last time you ever see him cry. You’ll always think it’s because he regrets having shouted at you and turning his back in pride and anger. Not even a deathbed confession can pull the truth from him.

modern!Tovar: He’d like to try roleplaying someday, especially as a highwayman or a pirate or any other roguish character seducing an innocent prisoner, but he’s afraid he’d feel so silly doing that in front of you, he’ll just ruin the mood. Thankfully, you always suggest trying new things wild enough for the both of you, so he never really has the time or leisure to open that particular can of worms. He just knows he’s weirdly drawn to the fantasy of pretending to be an outlaw, a warrior, or a thief, and taking what he wanted (consensually) from you. Odd. Where did that come from, he wonders? Maybe sometime he’ll buy a decorative sword to put up in your shared living room and call it a day.

 **E – Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Whether because he’s always had danger in his life and little leisure to sit back and enjoy slow sex, or because of his Catholic upbringing, he both knows and doesn’t know what he’s doing. He knows it practically, almost on instinct, and he’s been having sex since his teens, but saying he’s _experienced_ is a stretch. He’s always just fucked to relieve tension, to scratch an itch, or if he was feeling adventurous and wanted to test the limits of an amicable relationship. Visiting whorehouses was also a common occurrence in his early adult years, if he could spare the coin. As a result, finding out all the different ways he could draw pleasure from another person has always been last on his list of priorities: as long as he comes and makes his partner come too (it’s a point of pride), he’ll do that and be done with it. It’s only when he falls in love that he _really_ stops to make an effort and learn the ropes (pun intended). He’ll spend hours and hours testing the limits of your body, making mental notes of where to touch, how, and for how long. He’s the kind of man who looks and acts absolutely secure in his level of experience, but who will discreetly cock up an eyebrow in surprise whenever he hears a Pussy Fact he hasn’t heard before. He’s the kind of lover who will, at first, fuck you awkwardly and somewhat unsatisfactorily, but the second time he’ll be back around with tricks he got from god knows where. Once he goes down that path, though, there’s no turning back: he will hoard every little bit of information there ever was about sex and seduction. He’ll not admit it, though, there’s this air of know-it-allness about him he will never let go of.

 **F - Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

He likes seeing your face as you cum, yes, and loves it when you use him like a chair or ride him with your body towering over him, but there’s something about the urgency of fucking you from behind that he simply adores. Maybe it’s the way you writhe and try to grasp the sheets or the counter or even the wall, _anything_ at all in front of you, since you can’t cling to his arms or back. Maybe it’s the way it’s so easy to whisper in your ear all the filth his little heart craves. Maybe it’s how much easier it gets to grab onto you firmly, fingers bruising your hips as he pounds away. Either way, the answer is anything that allows for your back pressed against his chest: doggy, against the wall, spooning, lazy dog, etc. He likes to manhandle you, no matter your gender, and tends to be dominant. This is something that comes naturally to him, as he is proud and rather competitive, so it’s not something he even thinks about before having sex. He will, however, consider trying to be submissive and, even if he’s not subbing, there’s something about you initiating sex or guiding his hands to where you want them that really gets him fired up.

 **G – Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Absolutely serious. Our boy Pero is serious as he fights, as he eats breakfast, as he brushes and bridles a horse, as he showers and thinks aimlessly about life, and he’s even serious as he jokes; why wouldn’t he be serious while fucking you? Smiles of the non-sarcastic kind are rare for him anyway, let alone in the bedroom, but if you squeeze him the right way on a spot where he’s ticklish, he’ll let out a breathless bark of a laugh and will berate you with a grin. He might also punish you for that by upping his pace by 110% until you babble incoherently.

 **H – Hair** (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

I’m sorry lovelies, but we all know this: he lets his pubic hair grow wild. He’ll crop the hair on his head alright, for practical reasons mostly and the aforementioned lack of vanity, but his crotch has been left abandoned. It needs weeding. No matter the point in time, he’ll also come home dirty, tired, and a bit smelly (sorry) after long absences. His pubes are long and curly, sometimes to the point of extravagance, and you actually feel the need to address it when rogue, long strands start finding their way into your throat and disrupting the mood and it becomes a problem. He’ll trim them, then, gladly if it means more comfort for you and better blowjobs for him, but don’t expect manscaping; that’s a bit too much for him. The fun part of it is you’ll eventually spot a grey hair or other in there, like it happens on his head.

 **I – Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Tovar’s not a romantic in the usual sense; the life he’s led so far has never let much room for it. He _craves_ it, however, and will only discover that later in life, when he meets you and is suddenly confronted with the reality that he’s the target of _your_ romantic gestures. Present him with a flower and he’ll grunt, he’ll mumble that a man shouldn’t be getting gifts like this, but he’ll wear it on his belt or tucked into a hole in his tunic for as long as the petals will hold. He’s learning that too, learning to let go and show you what’s on the inside, via little acts of service and taking care of you, but it’s a slow process. What he does best, however, is to try and imbue every sexual act with all he’s feeling. And you’ll _know_. From the way he looks at you, the way he grasps at you, even if it’s rough and raw, even if it’s downright animalistic and filthy, it’ll be there; that light in his eyes that makes you feel warm and wanted and utterly loved. There’s no bigger act of intimacy than that for him, a man who’s always wary and paying attention to the slightest threats of violence, especially when he’s completely naked and vulnerable.

 **J - Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

He has a relatively high sex drive, so he’ll do it as often as he can. He’ll sometimes have religious hang-ups about it, and will refrain, but if he’s too needy or if his erection starts getting painful, he’ll see himself forced to indulge — he’ll ask for forgiveness later. He’s done way worse; he’s a hired killer, so in the end his hesitation can always be reasoned with. If he’s on a job, camping out with his fellow mercenaries in a place that is safer than usual, he’ll manage to slip away “for a walk”, and no-one but William knows what that really means. If he’s with you, however, he doesn’t really feel the need to masturbate at all, but will do it on occasion as a way of teasing you.

 **K – Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Cum-eating, any form of cum play, manhandling, biting, hair pulling (yours or his), intercrural sex, and finally, olfactophilia/fetishism: he adores the smell you leave on your clothes, smallclothes or regular, and will drive himself wild on purpose by sniffing them while he waits for you to get home. It’s also been said time and again, to the point where it’s probably a fandom staple by now, but he has a huge breeding kink. And I agree, the mere thought of filling you up with _his_ semen and potentially _his_ child is probably enough to make him come harder than usual. Finally, it’s not really a kink, more of a turn-on: if you call him by his given name, it’s probable that he interrupt everything to grab your chin and stare deep into your eyes for a second, gaze clouded over and mouth open and panting, before crashing his lips against yours and ravishing your mouth with his tongue.

 **L – Location** (favourite places to do the do)

I don’t think he’d have any preferences. It’s basically anywhere he can fuck you thoroughly.

 **M – Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Being on the brink of death is an intense motivator, and every time he comes home after a particularly dangerous job he’ll rail you with more enthusiasm. He’ll also be taken over by the thought of fucking you _right now_ if he notices you’ve caught someone else’s attention — not very healthy (or punk rock) of him, but he is possessive and will show that side of him on occasion. He wouldn’t blame you or mistreat you for it, though, but something in him clicks if he sees another person staring too intently and he’ll be driven to showing you exactly _why_ you should stick around and choose him. Maybe deep down he’s insecure, he thinks you might someday attune to the fact that you deserve better than his rough, scarred self [ :’( ]. He tries not to dwell on that, so he just listens to his body and initiates sex to drown out the thought.

Other than that, he doesn’t need much motivation to get going, but on a less dramatic note, do not scratch him behind the ears for too long or show off your thighs (in public or not) unless you know exactly what you’re in for. If you go for a day outing with modern!Tovar to anywhere that requires shorts or swimwear, be prepared to spend a day with him gradually growing more curt and disgruntled with the passing hours, until you catch the quick looks he gives your legs and finally understand. Expect mind-blowing sex when you get home. He also sometimes gets aroused when you trace his scars and asks about them — remembering what he’s survived so far and bragging about it to you gets him going as well.

 **N – No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

He’s tried bondage with you, and sincerely didn’t like it. It made him think too much of the situations where he _has_ been restrained for real and, as a result, he gets deep in his own head. He’ll gladly restrain you, though, by holding both your wrists together or by pressing his body on yours and trapping you against a wall, but he won’t tie you up. Anything else is game, though.

 **O – Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Giving. Absolutely. Pero eats and he eats a lot and _well_. Both food (hey, it’s canon) and pussy, ass, your cum, whatever you want. He has a bit of an oral fixation too, he’ll lick and bite and _gnaw_ at any strip of exposed flesh he can, if you dangle it in front of him like that, you naughty thing. One of his favourite things to do is covering you in bite marks, and unless you stop him, he’ll scatter them in ridiculously visible places. He wants the whole world to know where his mouth has been.

 **P – Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

While Tovar can be a tease, once he gets to fingering or penetrating you he’ll keep up a steady, rough pace. He’s a man on a mission, he wants you to cum and to get there with a crash. Notable exceptions are: if you ask him, if he’s been too rough the day before and now you’re sore, if you’re having make up sex (he expresses himself better with actions, so he’ll try to convey how much he loves you and how sorry he is through a soft, tender fuck), or if he’s drunk. He’s a bit of a sleepy drunk so that tends to slow him down.

 **Q – Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Quickies can be incredibly frustrating, and that’s why he likes them. He’ll be sure to take you quickly behind a dark alleyway, ending the tryst with a breath-taking kiss and a smack on your bum. He’ll bend you over a table and make you see stars first thing in the morning, as a way to say “have a good day at work”. He’ll edge you and then leave you up and dry and panting in a patch of tall grass on the way back from mass, if he’s feeling adventurous. There’s always a promise of “more later” in a quickie, and that’s what he finds exciting. Tovar also lives in the moment, so he’ll take what he can get, when he can get it, even if he personally prefers to take the time to strip you bare and lick every inch of your body.

 **R – Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Yes, he’ll take risks, and yes, he’ll experiment, as long as it doesn’t put you in actual danger. He doesn’t care as much for preserving himself, he can handle cuts and broken bones and other, nastier injuries, but you? You’re his precious angel, his _tesoro_ , and he’ll keep things safe for your sake.

historical!Tovar: Will experiment with exhibitionism, as long as he’s more than sure it won’t impact your reputation. If you’re a man, it would obviously be disastrous for you to get caught together, let’s not go there. If you’re a woman, it’s already difficult enough to live your days even with a man at your side, so he wouldn’t forgive himself if he inadvertently caused you problems because of sex. He endeavours to either win over or intimidate the community around you so that you have a safety net while he’s away selling his sword. He’ll _have_ them treat you like the honourable woman you are. There is, however, a little stretch of wilderness right on the outskirts of the village, ‘twixt the graveyard and the little cottage you two share, and he’s not opposed to fucking you against a tree trunk or in the tall grass as long as he can keep from grunting too much, a hand covering your mouth to silence your moans. But that’s as far as he’ll go.

modern!Tovar: Will fuck you in a club bathroom or in the alley behind your favourite pub, if you’ll let him. He’ll also experiment with more things that go beyond traditional male sexual roles: he’ll let you gag him (even as he doesn’t really like bondage), he’ll follow your orders and keep his hands to himself while you edge him on a special occasion, and will try wearing stockings or lacy lingerie at least once. He might have a phase of discovering that the prostate exists, in which he’ll often, if silently, ask you to finger him by guiding your hand past his balls, and you could swear he’s never come so much, semen quantity wise, before. He’s briefly obsessed with the feeling for a few months. But he’s still hesitant about these experimentations, and he still tends to be dominant and somewhat hypermasculine, but he’s open to trying.

 **S – Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Usually two rounds, sometimes three, if he’s pent-up enough. While he’s not as young as he was, he still has a lot of energy and physical strength, so as long as he’s not doing anything too out there (like holding you mid-air, who on earth can keep up something like that?), he can go again. He’ll eat you out or finger you till you come again in between rounds, and by the time you’re done he’s already hard and ready to go, just from hearing and seeing your pleasure. His personal record was keeping you in bed for most of a day, between having his cock and his tongue in you, and he’s smugly proud of that. You pinch his butt every time he boasts about it (to you alone, as he’s surprisingly discreet about sex with other people), and earn a scowl in return.

 **T – Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

historical!Tovar: He’s heard rumours of a variety of toys, and has even seen a dildo in a brothel once, but he tends to shy away from them. Something in his mind insists it’s “not natural”, and something in his pride whispers to him that using toys means he’s not satisfying his partner as he should, and what does that say about his virility? A real shame, though, he’s missing out for all the wrong reasons.

modern!Tovar: Doesn’t think you two use them enough for it to be worth a new purchase, which is ridiculous and downright dishonest because you always end up using the ones _you_ already have. This has been the cause of an argument once, and probably will be again, due to his stubbornness.

 **U – Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He loooooves to tease you. As has been mentioned, once he starts trying to crack the code of what gets you going, there’s no turning back. He’ll tease you, and edge you, and prolong your orgasms as well as he can. He won’t, however, stand you teasing him back; he’s too impatient and impetuous for that. If you tell him to, he might hold himself back and refrain from touching you as you slowly drag your fingers or tongue around his crotch, but there’s so much waiting he can do before snapping, toppling you over, and having his way with you.

 **V – Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Not loud at all, and his sounds are usually of a lower register. He’ll grunt a lot, and sigh a lot, and depending on how you move your tongue, that will earn you louder groans or strangled half-shouts. He’ll hum a lot against your skin, though, as he knows very well it makes you shiver. Some days he’ll be very talkative, and will vary from soft whispers to coarse, full sentences in his normal talking volume. It all depends on the mood, on how long it’s been since your last fuck, and whether or not this is angry sex.

 **W - Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

He has a thin, mysterious scar in his crotch area, on the soft skin right next to where his pubes start, on the left side. You’re not even sure if it’s from a blade, and he won’t tell, he just keeps a shit-eating grin on his face as he deflects your attempts at guessing how it happened. He had _better_ have a hell of a good story behind it; otherwise the theatricals are just bad advertisement.

 **X - X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Physically strong, even if he doesn’t have super defined muscles. He’s the classic definition of a stout man, which is odd; nobody this tall has any business being stout. His skin is tan and mostly rough all over, except for the typical places that get less exposure: armpits, the soft of his belly, etc. Covered in scars; too many for me to list here. _You_ , however, probably know them all by heart already. You love tracing them, and love squeezing the little pouch forming on his lower belly, much to the chagrin of this proud warrior. He has a happy trail, and a hairy crotch. His cock is not very long, but it’s _thick,_ hens; it stretches you nice and wide every time, and if he’s not careful and you’re not thoroughly prepared, you’ll be feeling him there for days. He’s uncircumcised, and has a testicle hanging a bit lower than the other.

 **Y – Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

He needs a lot of sex. And, let me tell you, if he’s far away from you, this man yearns and longs like no-one else could. Were he an educated man, you’d be getting letter after letter after letter and even poems about how much he misses you and what he’s planning to do to you when you reunite. As he’s not (I headcanon historical!Tovar as completely illiterate, and modern!Tovar as really awkward with his words), he’ll translate all that longing into the strength of his thrusts when he next touches you.

 **Z – Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

Again, it depends on the day. If he’s tired from a journey or from work, he’ll fall asleep almost immediately afterwards, but if he’s not tired, he’ll keep himself awake to watch you for a long time as you sleep, focusing on your beautiful features and on the rise and fall of your chest. If he’s sure you’re out cold, he’ll whisper his love and his hopes and his fears to you in his native tongue. All the things he can’t bring himself to say while you’re awake. Sometimes you do hear him, however, and from the little you piece together with your broken knowledge of Spanish, it’s agonising to keep from snapping your eyes open and squeezing him hard to your chest.


End file.
